


Flowers For You

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto needs a little help when it comes to love and also some help with luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I've posted a fic, and to be honest I've had this one just sitting around completely finished. I don't know why I never posted it.

“I’m sorry Yosuke but that seems highly illogical.” Naoto stated calmly to the others previous suggestion of sneaking into the former idol’s room. She had come to the older students in hopes that they would be able to help with her current situation. She found she had become hopelessly infatuated with the idol and wanted to tell her. She had tried simply saying it out loud to her as they were walking home from school, but the words stuck in her throat. “Yeah that’d probably just scare her.” Souji admitted and broke her away from her thoughts. “What do you suggest then?” Naoto was more than aware how much of a lady killer Souji had been before he started dating the headphone wearing brunette.

He brought his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture before replying, “Well why don’t you giving her a gift?” Naoto’s face visibly light up at the suggestion. “That’s a fantastic idea! What would be a good gift for such an occasion?” She asked and racked her mind for ideas. Yosuke jumped in to try redeem himself from his previous suggestion. “You should get her flowers! I think she said her favorite kind was daisy's.” Naoto shook her head and corrected him, “Her favorite is red carnations.” The two men stared at for a moment as she realized what she said.

She pulled her hat down slightly as her cheeks flared, “S-she tells me these things!” She tried to defend. Souji gave her a reassuring smile, “You’re fine, now you know what to get her.” The young detective smiled brightly and nodded before walking in the other direction. She waved good bye and with her new found courage, was determined to find a bouquet of the idols favorite flower. She quickly went to Okina where she knew they held the freshest and most beautiful flowers. She went inside and scanned the store, her eyes landed on a section specifically for the flower she was looking for. She looked around for the specific color of flower but felt her spirits drop when she found none.

She jumped slightly when an employee spoke next to her. “Need help?” It was an older lady who had a sweet smile on her face. She nodded softly, “Yes, I was wondering if you had red carnations.” The woman’s face turned sympathetic and she shook her head, “No unfortunately we just sold the last ones and they’re out of season now.” Naoto’s stomach dropped and she was sure that her face did as well since the woman quickly tried to assure him. “But I’m sure we can find something else!” She said hurriedly and looked at the other flowers, “Why don’t you tell me what you’re getting the flowers for hun?” She asked kindly.

She rubbed the back of her neck and quietly told her, “It’s for someone i like.” The woman giggled and grabbed a bouquet of white carnations. “Then try these, the meaning is pure love.” She handed them to her and walked over to the counter. Naoto felt her hopes rise again as she paid for the dozen of flowers. “Good luck hun!” The woman called after her as she left the store. Naoto quickly made her way back to Inaba by catching the bus. She began to walk over to the tofu shop with flowers in hand. She couldn’t have predicted what had happened next but she wished she had. 

Only a few minutes away from the tofu shop near the floodplain, rain began to pour down out of nowhere. She luckily reacted quickly and put the flowers inside of her coat. She continued to walk as she looked over the damages. Unfortunately half go the flowers had been ruined as the rain ripped the petals from the stem. She sighed heavily and right as she looked up she found she was rolling down a hill into the ditch of the floodplain. As she fell into the water she quickly looked at the flowers again and found that only three had survived the fall. 

On any other day she probably would have put it off for another time, but she felt even more determined to see this through as it seemed like the world was trying to stop her. She dragged herself out of theater and didn’t bother trying to dry herself as she just began to run towards her destination. Her clothes felt heavy and were almost dragging her down. But she didn’t pay them any mind as adrenaline rushed through her body and made her limbs feel light. Only when she was in front of the tofu shop did she slow to a casual pace. 

She pulled out the wrapped flowers and found that only one had survived the rough movements and water. She sighed again and decided that it was a horrible idea to give the single flower. She looked at one of the windows and saw she was completely drenched and had hazard spots of dirt and twigs sticking to her. She was about to leave in defeat when she heard a familiar voice squeal her name. “Naoto!” She hesitantly turned to see the idol holding an umbrella and approaching her. “Oh my gosh, why are you soaked?!” The brunette asked and began tugging her into the shop. The detective was too stunned to say anything until she was out of the rain.

“Uh Rise, I wanted to-“ She started but froze when the idol wrapped a towel around her. She began to gently dry her and tilted her head to the side, “Yeah?” Rise questioned and saw the single white carnation. “Oh what’s that?” She asked curiously. Naoto opened and closed her mouth a few times before bowing and holding out the flower. “It’s for you and I wanted to say i like you!” She practically yelled and waited for the others reaction. There was a moment where neither one did anything and Naoto felt dizzy with anticipation. 

Finally and gently hand took the flower and she looked up to fine Rise smiling brightly. “I like you too Naoto.” The idol leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the detective’s lips. She felt both her chest and face heat up as the idol was beaming. “Now why don’t we get you cleaned up.” She offered and she could only nod. That night they spent time curled up in the idol’s bed just enjoying each others warmth as Naoto told the story of the white carnations and the idol had to hold back her laughter.


End file.
